hoshi
by reiei
Summary: Kau tahu, padahal mungkin saja bintang-bintang itu sudah mati puluhan tahun lalu, tapi mereka masih terlihat indah disini. May contain spoiler(s). Full warning inside. Mind to RnR?


**hoshi***

**Disclaimer:**

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso belong to Arakawa Naoshi

**Warning:**

Kaori's POV; semi-canon; maybe OOC; typo(s); may contain spoiler(s)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Now, let the story begins...

* * *

_."Sudah kuputuskan. Teman A, aku menunjukku sebagai _accompanist_ku!"_

* * *

Saat itu kau mungkin tidak menyadari, bahwa tubuhku setengah gemetaran ketika jemariku menunjuk ke arahmu, detak jantungku menderu membayangkan aku bisa mengalunkan musik bersamamu. Tidak, tentu saja tidak, kau tidak menyadarinya. Saat itu, tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan membuatmu kembali ke atas panggung, kembali memainkan piano tercintamu. Ya, sejak saat itu, sejak saat kebohongan ini dimulai, aku sudah bertekad untuk mewujudkan mimpi ini.

* * *

"_Kau selalu saja menundukkan kepalamu."_

* * *

Melihatmu yang seperti itu, rasanya hatiku perih, lebih perih daripada dahiku yang baru saja beradu –cukup keras– dengan dahimu.

Tidak, kau tidak boleh terus-terusan menunduk seperti itu. Kalau kau terus melihat ke bawah kau akan melewatkan gemerlap gemintang di atas sana, padahal mereka telah bersinar dengan indahnya. Mendongaklah, Arima-kun, tataplah kerlap-kerlip mereka, sadarlah bahwa mereka selalu dan akan selalu bersinar untukmu. Sadarlah bahwa kau tidak sendiri. Sadarlah bahwa aku disini…

* * *

"_Apa menurutmu kau akan mampu melupakannya?"_

* * *

Dengan bersimbah peluh dan detak jantung yang berdebam keras, di antara gemuruh tepuk tangan, aku melihat kilatan yang lain di dalam sepasang iris nilakandi itu. Aku merasakan tatapanmu ke arahku yang— ah, sungguh, rasanya bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi nyata ketika aku dapat menatapmu di atas panggung yang sama, memainkan melodi yang sama. Dan kau masih duduk disana, di belakang piano yang telah menjadi hidupmu, dengan berbalut keringat dan senyuman yang kuidolakan melengkung sempurna di wajahmu.

Siapa bilang kau tidak lagi bisa bermain piano? Kau bisa. Kau baru saja melakukannya. Kau bukan hanya boneka ibumu, Arima-kun, kau adalah pemusik sama sepertiku. Bukan sebagai _accompanist_, tapi sebagai _soloist_ yang berusaha menyaingi getar dawai biolaku. Kau adalah pianis. Tempatmu adalah disini, di bawah sorot lampu ini, di atas panggung megah ini, dan di antara riuh tepuk tangan ini. Ingatlah itu.

Namun melihat binar di matamu itu, aku percaya kau telah mengingatnya. Mengingat caramu bermain piano, mengingat denting nada yang mengalun dalam nadimu, mengingat bau debu dan kayu khas aula musik, dan mungkin, meski hanya untuk sementara waktu, mengingat diriku. Ah, kurasa kebohongan ini tidak sia-sia. Impian egoisku tentangmu mungkin tak semustahil sebelumnya. Dan mungkin, aku akan bisa mewujudkannya sebelum gelap menelanku seutuhnya…

* * *

"_Hei lihat, nomor entrimu! K___ö_chel no. 265, Mozart's Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. Bintang-bintang pasti akan bersinar di atasmu!"_

* * *

Saat itu kau tertawa, dan tanpa sadar senyuman di wajahkupun semakin melebar. Arima Kousei-kun, aku yakin ini bukan kebetulan. Kau memang dicintai bintang-bintang. Mereka akan selalu menerangimu, menerangi jalanmu, menemanimu tiap gelap malam menyapa. Rasanya aku iri pada mereka. Apa aku juga bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka, mereka yang selalu bersinar di atasmu?

Ketika aku menunggumu sepulang sekolah tak jauh dari jembatan yang selalu kau lewati, kau tak akan tahu bahwa tubuhku tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Bukan, bukan salah angin musim semi. Tapi salahmu, Arima Kousei-kun, karena hati ini cemas akan keberhasilan skenario bodoh yang akan kupentaskan, akan keberhasilan kebohongan yang telah tercipta. Jadi disana aku menunggu, sambil bermain dengan anak-anak itu, lalu kau telah ada di hadapanku.

* * *

"_Ikutlah kompetisi piano."_

* * *

Berhasil, aku berhasil membuatmu berjanji untuk kembali ke panggung itu. Tapi belum. Kau belum benar-benar terbebas dari jerat masa lalu itu, dari dirimu yang dulu. Kau adalah kau, Arima Kousei. Dan kau adalah seorang pianis. Sadarilah.

Yang pertama muncul adalah Arima Kousei yang dulu, yang selalu bermain sempurna. Dan mendadak permainanmu berubah. Mengeras, lalu merengek… Ah, apa lagi-lagi kau tidak bisa mendengar permainanmu sendiri? Perlahan jemarimu melemas, tempomu melambat, sebelum akhirnya kau benar-benar berhenti, kedua lenganmu terkulai di samping tubuhmu. Aku mencengkeram sandaran kursi di depanku, mengatupkan tanganku disana dengan erat, berharap, memohon pada para bintang di atas sana untuk menerangi kegelapan dalam dirimu. Agar kau tidak berhenti bermain. Agar jemari itu kembali menari di atas hitam-putih tuts piano itu. Agar kau dapat kembali mengalunkan musikmu.

Aku tak tahu pasti apa yang melintas di benakmu, tapi kau kembali bermain. Permainan yang belum pernah kudengar sebelumnya. Musikmu mulai mengalun, bukan musik yang membuatmu mendapat julukan _human metronome_, bukan musik dimana kau seakan tenggelam dalam kelam masa lalumu, menjeritkan sakitmu, tapi musik ini… seakan meneriakkan bahwa ia adalah milikmu. Inilah musik Arima Kousei. Karena kau adalah kau.

* * *

"_Untuk siapa kau ingin memainkannya?"_

* * *

Hangat. Musikmu terasa hangat, membawa serta bau sakura dan semilir angin musim semi yang sangat akrab. Mengalunkan perasaanmu, rasa terima kasihmu, kebahagianmu. Apa terlalu arogan jika aku membayangkan bahwa musik ini kautujukan untukku? Apa terlalu congkak bila aku berharap bahwa akulah yang ada dalam anganmu ketika jemari itu mengalunkan musik indah ini?

Ah, tanpa sadar penglihatanku telah dikaburkan oleh tirai bening gumpalan air mata.

* * *

"_Akhirnya ia kembali."_

* * *

Akhirnya, pianis favoritku, pianis yang telah menginspirasiku, kembali ke atas panggung itu. Kebahagiaan membuncah di dada. Kubiarkan air mata itu mengalir. Kubiarkan diriku terlena dalam alunan simfoni milikmu. Tenggelam dalam imaji yang tercipta olehmu. Terpana, oleh senyum indah yang terpampang di wajahmu, senyum tanpa sedikitpun rasa sesal. Mimpiku 'tlah ada di depan mata.

* * *

"_Kau ada disini, Arima Kousei-kun."_

* * *

Dan kau juga ada di dalam hatiku. Selalu dan selamanya.

Jadi ketika kesempatan untuk sekali lagi berdiri di atas panggung bersamamu muncul, aku dengan senang hati mengambilnya. Karena itu artinya satu lagi kesempatan untuk membantumu terbebas dari kekangan masa lalumu, dan satu lagi kesempatan untuk merangkai musik bersamamu. Mungkin, itu juga akan menjadi yang terakhir bagiku.

Hari-hari yang kuhabiskan berdua bersamamu di ruang musik sekolah menjadi hari-hari paling berharga bagiku. Tapi sejujurnya aku menyesal. Menyesal kenapa baru sekarang aku memberanikan diri mendekatimu, berbicara padamu, bermusik bersamamu… Kenapa ketika nyawa sudah diujung raga baru aku merasakan semua ini? Ironi, bahwa justru saat-saat terakhirlah yang paling membahagiakan.

Kau tahu, sebenarnya setiap Watari-kun berkunjung, aku berharap bahwa kau ada di belakangnya. Betapa kaulah yang sebenarnya ingin kulihat. Suaramulah yang ingin kudengar. Sungguh aku merasa tidak enak membohongi Watari-kun, karena sejujurnya yang ada dalam otakku adalah dirimu seorang.

* * *

"_Kreisler's Liebesleid. Love's Sorrow."_

* * *

Ketika takdir merenggut kesempatan terakhirku untuk bermain bersamamu, aku mulai putus asa. Kesah tak terucap menyesakkan dada. Aku tahu aku kehabisan waktu. Tapi setidaknya, setidaknya, kau telah kembali memainkan pianomu. Mimpiku hampir terwujud.

Seiring dengan melemahnya tubuh ini, di malam ketika mendung menutupi langit, aku sadar seberapa konyolnya harapanku untuk menjadi bintang. Aku teringat pada kunang-kunang yang kita temukan malam itu, yang meskipun kecil dan lemah, tapi ia berusaha bersinar sekuat tenaga. Meskipun tak dapat menjadi bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit, mereka tetap bersinar di tengah gelapnya malam, di bawah naungan bintang-bintang. Mungkin aku juga sama seperti mereka, aku juga telah berusaha bersinar sekuat tenaga, tapi apa daya jika umur kami terlalu pendek.

* * *

"_Agar orang-orang yang mendengarku tidak akan pernah melupakanku._

_Agar aku dapat hidup di hati mereka selamanya._

_Itulah alasanku bermain."_

* * *

Tiap kali aku memainkan biolaku, aku tak dapat tak bertanya, apakah musikku berhasil mencapai mereka? Akankah mereka melupakanku, musikku? Apa aku berhasil menorehkan eksistensiku ke dalam jiwa mereka, meski barang sedikit saja? Aku takut, jujur, takut tak 'kan ada yang mengingatku nantinya. Karena itu pula aku bertanya padamu waktu itu. Disana, di atas panggung yang bermandikan cahaya. Kau hanya diam, terpaku, tapi biarlah aku yang menyampaikan jawabanku kali ini.

* * *

"_Aku tidak akan melupakan ini."_

* * *

Apalah arti masa depan bagiku. Masa depan hanya berisi kekosongan. Kematian. Karena itu aku ingin menghabiskan sedikit sisa hidupku ini bersamamu. Hanya melihatmu terdiam di sudut ruang rawat inap ini pun tak apa. Tapi kau tidak datang. Apa kau sudah bosan? Ataukah violinis yang tak lagi bisa memegang busur biolanya ini tak lagi berarti bagimu?

…apa kau akan melupakanku, Arima Kousei-kun?

* * *

"_Aku menunjukmu sebagai penggantinya."_

* * *

Dengan dalih sebagai keegoisan terakhirku, aku meminta ijin keluar dari rumah sakit untuk barang sehari saja. Tak apa jika aku menambahkan satu lagi kebohongan 'kan? Toh mungkin, ini akan jadi kebohongan terakhirku. Jadi aku mengajakmu menemaniku jalan-jalan. Mungkin bagimu, ini hanyalah acara jalan-jalan yang terpaksa kau ikuti karena seorang gadis violinis galak dan egois yang dengan seenaknya menyeretmu ikut karena Watari-kun tidak ada. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah kencan. Kencan yang bahkan dalam mimpi pun tak pernah kubayangkan. Ya, ini jauh melebihi impianku.

Dari balik jendela kaca gedung sekolah di malam hari, bintang-bintang tampak berkelip indah di atas sana. Seakan menyambut kita ke sebuah dunia lain. Ah, apa langit malam memang selalu seindah ini? Apa senyuman ini selalu selebar ini? Apa dada ini selalu sehangat ini?

* * *

"_Bintang-bintangnya indah sekali, seakan mereka tengah berbicara pada kita!"_

* * *

"Kau tahu, padahal mungkin saja bintang-bintang itu sudah mati puluhan tahun lalu, tapi mereka masih terlihat indah disini."

"Itu karena butuh waktu cukup lama bagi cahayanya untuk menyeberangi ruang angkasa sebelum sampai ke Bumi, jadi kita tidak bisa melihat keadaan bintang-bintang itu tepat waktu," jawabnya.

Aku hanya bergumam pelan sebagai tanda bahwa aku mendengarkannya. Mata ini masih lekat menatap langit. Ujung bibir ini tanpa sadar telah terangkat, entah senyum macam apa yang kini bertengger di wajahku.

"Aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari bintang-bintang itu."

Aku mengira kau akan tertawa –tapi tampaknya aku yang lebih sering menertawakanmu?– tapi kau hanya mendengus pelan sembari bertanya, "Kenapa?"

Aku berputar menghadapmu, mengembangkan senyuman terlebar yang dapat kumunculkan. Kedua tanganku bertaut di belakang punggungku, berusaha menyembunyikan betapa keduanya gemetaran. Betapa emosionalnya diriku saat ini.

"Karena bintang-bintang itu indah!"

Karena bintang-bintang itu masih dapat terlihat bersinar meskipun mereka telah mati di angkasa sana.

Karena bintang-bintang senantiasa menerangimu dari atas sana.

Karena bintang-bintang mencintaimu, Arima Kousei-kun.

* * *

"_Apa kau akan melupakannya?"_

_**"****Sampai mati pun aku tak akan bisa lupa."**_

"_Um, aku lega kaulah yang bersamaku."_

* * *

Ketika kita telah kembali ke bawah naungan bintang-bintang, angin musim gugur mendorong kita melaju di atas sepeda yang kau kayuh, dengan punggungmu yang terlihat lebar dan hangat di antara ribuan kerlip gemintang, aku merasa hidupku telah sempurna. Hidupku terasa sangat sempurna, hingga aku berharap waktu akan berhenti dan membiarkan momen ini abadi selamanya. Dan tanpa sadar air mataku mengalir.

Menyerah. Seharusnya saat itulah aku menyerah. Tapi kau tidak membiarkannya. Kau mengirimkan secercah harapan padaku yang telah putus asa. Arima Kousei-kun, kau benar-benar orang yang aneh. Tidak heran kau menjadi idolaku. Kau bukan saja telah mewujudkan mimpiku dengan kembali bermain piano, tapi kau juga telah memberikan mimpi baru bagi violinis lemah ini. Kau memberikanku kesempatan untuk kembali bersinar.

* * *

"_Kita terhubung oleh langit."_

* * *

Di tengah bau musim semi yang mulai mendekat, aku bermimpi aku kembali berdiri di atas panggung yang sama denganmu. Hanya sejenak. Tapi tak apa. Langit sudah menungguku. Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Mungkin, kau akan dapat menemukanku di antara jutaan gemintang yang terhampar di angkasa raya. Kebohongan ini pun, akhirnya akan berakhir.

Terima kasih atas segalanya, Arima Kousei-kun.

* * *

"_Aku menyukaimu."_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_fin_


End file.
